The Eye of the World/Chapter 7
Summary : Rand arrives at Emond's Field to find that it has also been attacked by Trollocs. He is met by Master Luhhan, who flags down Egwene. They follow her to Nynaeve, who inspects Tam and concludes that she can do nothing for him. Egwene gives Rand an emotional embrace, then rushes back to continue helping Nynaeve. Rand goes to the Winespring Inn in search of the mayor, Brandelwyn al'Vere, hoping he will know how to help Tam. He finds Thom Merrilin outside the inn and the two of them carry Tam inside. There is a Dragon's Fang on the inn door. Bran al'Vere sends the gleeman running to fetch Nynaeve to care for Tam before Rand can tell them she's already seen him. After Thom leaves, Rand and Bran find a bed for Tam in one of the inn's vacant rooms. Rand is in denial after learning that Tam found him and is not really his father. Thom returns after nearly having his head removed by the wrath of the village Wisdom and steers the conversation to Moiraine. The Mayor says that the village would've been utterly destroyed if not for her help, revealing that she and Lan had sounded the first warning of the impending attack. In the battle she called ball lightning from the sky, making it obvious that she is Aes Sedai and Lan is her Warder. Bran reminds Rand of the stories that Aes Sedai can Heal, so Rand goes to find Moiraine. He swears he will pay any price in his power if she will heal Tam. Moiraine questions Rand about his dreams and asks him to let her know if he has nightmares. Lan begins calling Rand "sheepherder." Characters * Rand al'Thor * Tam al'Thor * Haral Luhhan * Egwene al'Vere * Nynaeve al'Meara * Thom Merrilin * Brandelwyn al'Vere * al'Lan Mandragoran * Moiraine Damodred Referenced * Myrddraal as black-cloaked rider * Cenn Buie * Berin Thane * Abell Cauthon * Matrim Cauthon * Alsbet Luhhan * Mistress Calder * Padan Fain * Bela (animal) * Darl Coplin * Dark One Groups * Trollocs * Aes Sedai * The Congars and the Coplins * gleemen * Warders * Ko'bal Places * Quarry Road * Westwood * Emond's Field * Winespring Water * Wagon Bridge * Green * Two Rivers * Winespring Inn Referenced * Quarry Road * Green * Watch Hill * Deven Ride * Tar Valon Items * Heron-mark sword Referenced * Moiraine's angreal Events Referenced * Bel Tine * Winternight * Trolloc Wars Concepts * Light * Wheel of Time * False Dragon * Dragon's Fang One Power * Healing * Lightnings Culture Sayings * "Help from an Aes Sedai was sometimes worse than no help at all, like poison in a pie, and their gifts always had a hook in them, like fishbait." * "Aes Sedai do what they do for reasons of their own, and they aren't always the reasons others think." * "Death comes sooner or later to everyone, unless they serve the Dark One, and only fools are willing to pay that price."